Something better
by Skovko
Summary: Anissa thought her and Roman had a good relationship until he suddenly reveals he's been lying the entire time. Despite her better judgment, she spends one last time with him. One last time where he does the one thing he swore never to do. Not knowing where else to go, she travels to Seth to stay there for a while.
1. Stealthing

Anissa looked over and noticed her mother staring at her new hair. She knew it would take time for people to get used to such a drastic change. She used to have long, medium brown hair. She had cut it short. Shaved the sides completely and was now rocking a short, broad hawk that was dyed in a deep, rich red. She loved it herself and didn't care what anyone else thought about it. It was her hair.

"What?" Anissa smirked at her mother.  
"Your hair," her mother sighed. "Why, Anissa? You were so pretty before."  
"Gee, thanks," Anissa said.  
"Why do you keep wanting to look young instead of growing up?" Her mother asked.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Anissa asked.

Anissa knew exactly what her mother meant. She was preparing for the endless lecture about the so called life script to start.

"Settle down already," her mother said.  
"And there it is," Anissa mumbled.  
"It's about time you two start a family," her mother said.

Anissa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend Roman who still hadn't said anything in this little exchange. She knew Roman wasn't a fan of her new hair either but at least they had always been on the same page when it came to the subject of children.

"I don't want kids. I've been telling you this since I was 17," Anissa said.  
"He wants them," her mother pointed at Roman.  
"No, he doesn't," Anissa said.  
"Actually I do," Roman said.

It felt like all air was sucked out of Anissa. In all this time, a year and a half, Roman had been lying to her. She couldn't believe it.

"You... What?" Anissa asked surprised. "But you always said you didn't want them either."  
"I was waiting for you to change your mind," Roman said.  
"Change my mind?" Anissa raised her voice.  
"Yes, for you to grow up and be ready," Roman said.

Anissa's jaw dropped. Her entire relationship was built on a lie. She had been honest from the beginning, and Roman had pretended to be on her side and feeding her lies.

"Why do I have to be the one changing my mind for you? Why can't you change your mind for me?" Anissa yelled.  
"It doesn't work that way," Roman said.  
"It goes both ways!" Anissa yelled.  
"Anissa!" Her mother yelled too.  
"Get out!" Anissa pointed at the door. "This doesn't concern you! Get the fuck out now!"

Anissa ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. She sat on the bed and stared at the door. Her anger gave way to her sadness. This was it. Their relationship was over. She heard Roman walk her mother out. Shortly after footsteps moved towards the bedroom. He opened the door and looked just as sad as she felt.

"We should probably talk," he said.  
"There's nothing to talk about," she said.  
"I think there is. We can find a way," he said.  
"You want kids and I don't. This is the end of us," she said.  
"Don't say that," he said.

He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her hands. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Please, don't say that. I love you," he said.  
"And I love you but this can never work," she said.  
"It can if we want it to," he said.  
"Will you let go of your dream to have kids?" She asked.  
"No, but it's gonna be good. You'll see. Once a kid is here, you'll see it differently. You'll love it," he said.

She shook her head and sighed. Like so many others he bought into the myths. He didn't know her mind like she did.

"Nothing you can say will ever convince me to have a child. I'm gonna end up resenting you for ever putting me in that position. We'll break up anyway but it'll not only hurt us any longer. There'll be a third life in the mix. A life that is not wanted or loved by one of its parents. It's not okay to gamble with human lives that way," she said.

The tears finally ran down his cheeks. She was crying as well.

"I don't wanna lose you," he said.  
"If you had been honest from the start, we wouldn't have been here. We wouldn't have fallen in love and moved in together. All this hurt could have been avoided," she said.  
"But I love you," he said again.  
"I'm gonna start looking for another place to live tomorrow," she said.

He knew he couldn't argue with her. Instead he sat up next to her and pulled her into his arms. For a while they sat in silence and hugged each other while their tears ran dry. He leaned out and looked at her. Her moss green eyes had always sucked him right in. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Roman, stop," she said between kisses. "We can't."  
"Please!" He begged. "One last time. If I'm gonna lose you, please, give me one last time."

She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but she couldn't say no. Everything had changed within minutes, and still so much was the same. She leaned in and kissed him. He gently moved her down to lie on her back. He took his time undressing her and exploring her body. Knowing it was the last time, he wanted it to last for as long as he could. Eventually he couldn't wait anymore. He kissed his way up her body, ready to enter her.

"Condom," she said.

He had hoped she would forget it this once. He hoped for that many times in the past as well but she never forgot. He hid his disappointment while getting out of bed to get a condom from the top drawer. She watched him as he rolled it on. He settled between her legs again and pushed inside her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in the citrus scent from her hair while leaving kisses on her milk white skin and thrusting slowly. He didn't want to cum too fast.

"I love you," he mumbled. "Please, stay."

He wasn't sure if she didn't hear him or if she just pretended not to hear him. She moaned softly in his ear and ran her nails down his back. He sat back on his knees, grabbed her hips and rolled her over on her stomach. He looked down and did the one thing he had sworn never to do. He pulled off the condom and threw it on the floor before entering her again.

His thrusts came deeper and faster this time. He managed to keep going long enough for her to cum. The sensation of taking her bare along with her walls caving in made him cum along with her. He moaned louder than he had done before. He sat back on his knees but before he could even begin to think to cover up his crime, she rolled around and looked at his bare dick with a shocked expression. Her eyes wandered to the empty condom on the floor.

"What did you do? What the fuck did you do?" She yelled.

She ran from the bedroom to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower right away. She grabbed the shower head and started cleaning her private parts. She knew it was useless. If any sperm had made the travel, it was too late to stop it. She just didn't know what else to do. She finally turned off the shower, dried her body and walked back to the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed in a pair of briefs.

"Get out," she said.  
"Come on," he said.  
"What you did has a name. It's called stealthing and it's illegal. In some places it's even considered rape," she said.

His jaw dropped. Hearing that word connected with his person hurt deeply. He would never rape a woman. In his world that wasn't rape. Still he knew he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"I don't give a fuck. Go sleep in one of the other rooms. I don't want you in here tonight," she said.

He got up and left without a word. He didn't want to fight. He knew he was in the wrong. She slammed the door behind him so loud that he jumped in surprise. No doubt that she was angry. He went to one of his guest rooms and laid down on top of the covers in the darkness. He sighed deeply as he ran the events of the evening through his head. A few hours earlier he had been happy. They had been happy together.


	2. Friends

The second Anissa could no longer hear Roman's footsteps, she had gotten dressed again in the same clothes she had worn that day. Then she had spent hours packing her stuff down as quietly as she could. She didn't want him to hear her. She wanted to pack in peace without him interrupting every minute to try and convince her not to leave him.

She was done around 6 AM. She carried all her bags out in her car as quietly as she could. She could hear snoring coming from the guest room Roman was in. He was sleeping which made it easier for her. Once the final bag was in the car, she took out her phone. She knew it was a long shot but she had no other idea what to do. She called Seth.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked.  
"Anissa? Yes, you did but it's okay. Why are you calling this early. Is everything okay with Roman?" He asked.  
"Yes and no," she sighed. "I'm leaving him."  
"What? Why?" He asked.

He suddenly sounded wide awake. She had met Roman and Seth on the same day along with everyone else in WWE. She was brought in to work as a producer nearly two years ago. She had clicked with the two men right away. Back then they were on the same brand so they had a lot of fun hanging out together. These days they were on separate brands so she knew Roman couldn't get a hold of Seth easy. At least not in person. And Seth was her friend too. Since it was Tuesday morning, she knew he would be home for a few days.

"I'll tell you when I get there," she said.  
"Get where? Here?" He asked.  
"I have nowhere else to go. Even if my mother would let me crash with her, I don't want to. Not after what happened last night," she said.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Can I crash with you until I find somewhere else to stay?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered. "When will you be here?"  
"In a day. I'm driving," she said.  
"Are you okay to drive? You sound upset," he said.  
"I'll be fine. I'll load up on coffee and red bull all the way," she said. "Thank you, Seth."

She hung up and took a deep breath. Now only the final part was left. She walked back into the house. A minute later she was looking at Roman sleeping. This was gonna be hard but she had to do it. She took another deep breath and shook him awake.

"Huh?" He grunted.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Memories of the night before came back right away. He sat up with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought..."  
"I'm leaving," she cut him off.  
"We can still talk about this," he said.  
"I'm leaving right now," she said.  
"What? Right now? You can't be serious," he said.

She started getting angry again. It was like he didn't listen to her, and apparently he never had. Whatever she was feeling, he was sweeping it under the rug. Only his feelings and wishes mattered.

"You lied to me for our entire relationship," she said.  
"I was waiting for you..." He started.  
"I won't change my mind!" She shouted. "Not for you or anyone else!"

His shoulders moved up and down a bit. She could see he was struggling with keeping his emotions under control. He knew better than to blow up now. He still had a small hope that he could convince her to stay.

"Let's sit down for breakfast and talk about it," he said.  
"You're a fucking idiot," she shook her head.

She held up the house key and threw it on the bed next to him. He looked at the key and swallowed hard. The key to his house. She had moved into his house and she was leaving it again. She really was leaving. He refused to touch the key. It was hers. She belonged in the house with him.

"Pick it up," he said.  
"I can never trust you again. You lied to me all this time," she said. "And what you did last night is unforgivable."  
"Where are you gonna go?" He asked.  
"None of your business," she answered.  
"I'll call you mother later to make sure you're alright. Once you're ready to talk, you can come back or I'll come over. I can make the arrangements with her if you want it easy," he said.  
"You really should date my mother since you two are apparently on the same page," she said annoyed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the house. She heard him follow behind but she didn't care. He continued to ask her to stay but she blocked out everything. She jumped in the car and started driving. She looked in the rear view and saw his shocked expression. As if it only clicked now that she was actually leaving.

"Fucking idiot!" She growled. "I loved you, you motherfucking idiot! I fucking loved you!"

* * *

It was a tired Anissa that finally showed up on Seth's doorstep early Wednesday morning.

"Uh, I love your hair," he said.  
"Thank you," she smiled wearily.  
"Let me help you with your stuff," he said.

It wasn't until he took a look at all the bags in the car that it finally clicked with him. She wasn't there for a short week's vacation because they had a small fight. She was serious.

"You really left him," he said.  
"Yes," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Can we get my stuff inside before I tell you?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

After carrying her stuff inside, he offered her a cup of coffee which she declined. She really needed to sleep instead of getting more coffee in her body. They sat down on his couch. He sat with a cup of coffee himself while listening to her telling everything that had gone down Monday evening. He got more and more upset. His face turned into pure anger when he heard about Roman stealthing her.

"That bastard!" He growled.  
"I should have listened to you," she said.  
"What did I say?" He asked.  
"Back when I started dating him, you warned me. You said that he had talked before about wanting a big family. I didn't want to believe you. I wanted to believe him," she said.  
"It makes sense. You don't start out in a relationship by thinking the other person is a liar. And he never brought it up in all the time you were together so I figured he wanted you more than some non-existing brats," he said.  
"Brats," she chuckled.  
"Yeah well, I'm on board the no kids train. What the fuck can I do with one of those anyway when I'm busy traveling the world? It wouldn't be fair to put all that on another person just because she's a woman and the world somehow expects that of her," he said.

He sipped his coffee and looked at her again.

"Why do you only use condoms? They break sometimes. Why aren't you on any birth control?" He asked.  
"They've tried everything and nothing wants to work with my mind. It fucks up everything and makes me depressed. Some weird hormone related thing. It fucking sucks," she said.  
"You should find a man who had a vasectomy done then," he said.  
"Sure, do you know anyone?" She asked.  
"Other than myself?" He grinned.

He laughed at the look on her face. He hadn't told anyone that he had it done. Not even his closest family members. He stood up and walked over to a closet to find the paperwork in a ringbinder to prove it. He walked back and handed it to her. She looked at it curiously.

"Whoever gets you is a very lucky lady," she said.  
"I figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Sometimes when the need gets too strong, I'm with a ring rat or fan. I rely on condoms but like I said, they sometimes break. I'm not about to get tied down to a crazy fangirl," he said.

She handed him the papers back with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"In the beginning when we first met, and all three of us were always hanging out together," she said.  
"I know what you're about to ask and the answer is yes," he sighed. "We were both crushing on you. Roman is always so outspoken and forward so he got to you first. I never even got a chance to ask you out. I tend to get stuck in my head and get scared, so instead I watched you two fall in love. You chose him and I moved on. And we're friends now."

He finished his coffee and placed the empty cup on the coffee table.

"Honestly, could you see the two of us together now?" He laughed. "Nah, we're friends. That's how it was always supposed to be."  
"You're right," she said.  
"And as your friend, it's my duty to get you to bed. You need to sleep," he said.


	3. Back on the road

Seth looked at Anissa as she was putting on her boots and zipping them. She had only been there a day, and already they both had to get back on the road. He knew the drill but it pained him that they were going in different directions. She worked for SmackDown while he was on Raw. That meant she was bound to see Roman.

Her ex boyfriend had no idea she was hiding in Seth's home. He had called and texted for an hour straight last night until she finally turned off her phone. He had given her the day to herself as promised. It wasn't until he called her mother in the evening that he learned she wasn't where he expected her to be. He had no clue where she might be and therefore he had called constantly.

"Okay, I'm ready," Anissa said.  
"And your reservation?" Seth asked.  
"Still standing. I made it last night. You were right there next to me," she reminded him.  
"Sorry," he gave her a nervous smile. "I just know he's expecting you to show up at his room since you were supposed to share it."  
"He'll be in for a surprise then," she said.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her too and repaid the hug.

"Thank you, Seth. Not everyone would have done what you've done," she said.  
"I just opened my front door for you," he said.  
"You did more than that, and you know it," she said. "So thank you."  
"Hold up, I got you something," he said.

He pulled out a key and placed it in her hand.

"There's a chance that you get back before me so now you can get in," he said.  
"You don't have to. I don't mind waiting. You know, there's this hot wrestler who has a coffee shop in the area. I can always go there and wait," she said.  
"I am hot," he laughed. "No really, as long as you're staying here, I want you to see it as your home."  
"Thank you," she smiled. "And I'll start looking for a place soon. I promise."  
"No rush. You can stay for as long as you like," he said.

* * *

She arrived early to the arena. Every superstar had to be there at 11 AM the latest. She was there early enough to catch Vince for a private talk before too many people were around. She needed to talk to Vince before she came face to face with Roman. She knocked on the door to his office and stuck her head inside.

"Vince, do you have a moment?" She asked.  
"Of course. Come on in," he said.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She didn't want anyone to hear her personal business.

"What can I do for you, Anissa?" He asked.  
"Is there any chance that I can be moved to Raw?" She asked.  
"To Raw?" He asked surprised. "Why do you wanna be moved there all of the sudden?"

She took a deep breath. She had to come clean even though she didn't feel like it was anyone else's business. In the end it didn't matter. Everyone would catch on soon enough.

"Roman and I broke up," she said. "And it's an ugly breakup."  
"Anything I should be worried about?" He asked.  
"Not if you can move me to Raw. I love my job, Vince. You know I do. I'm always in as one of the first people, and I never complain about anything. I wanna keep working for you but I don't think I can keep doing that with Roman breathing down my neck. He has a hard time accepting that we're done, and I just wanna move on," she said.

He hummed like only Vince could do.

"Well, it is my company so I make the calls. It shouldn't be a problem. Can you work tonight's SmackDown and this weekend's house shows? Then I'll move you over next week," he said.  
"I can do that," she smiled. "Thank you."  
"Don't worry about it," he smiled back. "But you know I have to talk to Roman too, right?"  
"I know," she nodded. "It's okay. I understand. Thank you again."

She stepped outside his office and almost walked straight into Roman.

"We need to talk," he said.  
"No, we don't," she said.  
"Where have you been?" He asked.  
"With a friend," she answered.  
"What friend?" He asked.  
"That's none of your business," she said.  
"I worry about you," he said.  
"I suggest you stop that," she said.  
"Hey!" He grabbed her arm. "You don't get to make the calls like that. I got a say in this too."

She looked down at his hand on her arm. He quickly let go when he realized how tight he was holding her. He didn't want to hurt her but he felt so angry that she could just leave him that easy.

"It's like I never mattered to you," he said.  
"Oh, fuck off!" She said annoyed. "You lied to me the entire time. Get over yourself. You did this. Start blaming yourself for your own lies and failures."

She rushed away from him. She needed to get to the room where all her coworkers would be too. She knew Roman. He would never cause a scene in front of others. As long as she stayed near people, he would walk around and sulk in the shadows on his own.

* * *

She wasn't even surprised when Seth called that night after SmackDown. She had just entered her hotel room and taken off her jacket when he called.

"Miss me already?" She asked.  
"You know it," he laughed. "How did it go?"  
"As expected. He thinks he gets a say in me leaving him," she said.  
"He's a jerk," he said.  
"I thought you two were friends," she said.  
"We used to be," he sighed. "So how is your hotel room?"  
"Nice safe," she chuckled. "It's good. Soft bed."

She sat down on the bed and bounced a bit up and down. He chuckled at the creaking sound coming through the phone.

"With those sounds, I'm picturing something going on," he said.  
"Who would the lucky man be?" She asked.  
"Since it's my fantasy, it should be me," he answered.  
"Seth Rollins, you're bad!" She laughed.

He laughed too. She unzipped her boots, kicked them off and laid down on the bed.

"I got some news," she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I went to Vince and asked to be moved to Raw," she said.  
"And?" He asked.  
"You got a travel buddy from next week," she said.

He laughed again but his laughter was different this time.

"Roman's gonna be so mad," he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna love traveling with you, but you know he'll lose his shit once he finds out you outplayed him."  
"He'll just have to live with it," she said.  
"He doesn't deserve you. He never deserved you," he said.  
"I'm beginning to realize that," she said. "Is it weird that I don't feel too sad? Of course I'm sad but I expected to be heartbroken over this and I'm not. It's like finding out all the lies somehow has made it easier."  
"He wasn't real," he said.  
"Yes, exactly," she smiled widely. "He wasn't real. I wasn't in love with a real person. I was in love with a lie. The man I thought I was with doesn't exist. I can't cry over something I never really had."

She rolled over on her side. The bed creaked again, and once again he let out a little chuckle.

"Stop picturing me naked in bed with you," she scolded.  
"Stop making me," he fired back.  
"I'm gonna hang up now," she laughed. "Goodnight, Seth."  
"Goodnight, babe," he said.  
"Did you just call me babe?" She asked.

He chuckled and hung up. She looked at her phone and chuckled too. He really was the best friend she could hope for in a time like this. He made her laugh and made everything seem so much easier.


	4. Test

Seth gave Anissa a smile as he passed through gorilla after his match. This was her second week on Raw, and he really enjoyed being on the road with her. He had somehow managed to convince her to share hotel rooms with him. His reason was that he had already booked them, and as friends they could easily share a double bed. She didn't know how he watched her fall asleep and watched her wake up. He never did anything else but watch and dream.

"And cut," Vince said. "Great job, everyone."

Raw went off the air. There was still a dark segment going on but not a lot of people were needed for that. Anissa stayed behind like always and helped with the final things. She had to wait for Seth to shower and get dressed anyway. They were done at the same time.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.  
"What would you do if I said no?" She teased.  
"Ehm... Wait, I suppose," he said.  
"Aw, you'd wait for me?" She giggled. "You're such a sweetheart."  
"Just doing my best friend duty," he said.  
"Oh, so you're my best friend now?" She grinned.  
"Your best fucking friend in the entire fucking world," he grinned back.

They got into his car and started driving home.

"Roman texted, by the way," he said. "Like, 5 minutes before my match."  
"What did he want?" She asked.  
"Someone told him," he answered. "It's not like we've been keeping our mouths shut about living together. People are even starting to think we're a couple."  
"Well, you are known to move fast from woman to woman," she said.  
"Shut up!" He laughed.

He pushed her playfully and she pushed him back. He held up a warning finger and pointed at the road.

"Don't make me crash the car," he said.  
"What did he say?" She asked.  
"Yada yada, something, me so angry, roar," he took out his phone. "See for yourself."

She chuckled at his childish outburst. She opened the text and read it.

_"I know Anissa is living with you. Some kind of friend you are. I thought I could trust you. Of course you went for her the second you saw the chance. Fuck you, Seth! You'll never be on my level."_

"Well, he's right about you never being on his level," she smirked. "You're already way better."  
"Aw, thanks, babe," he patted her thigh. "I love you too."  
"Will you ever stop this whole babe thing?" She asked.  
"Not a chance," he answered.

She sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"What?" He asked.  
"I should find something to live in soon," she said.  
"No rush," he said.  
"You keep saying that," she said.  
"And I mean it," he said.  
"As long as we live together, people are gonna assume we're dating," she said.  
"I fail to see the problem," he grinned. "I mean, if people wanna think I'm fucking this hot piece of ass next to me, I ain't got a problem with it."  
"You're such a dork," she laughed.

* * *

She walked out in the kitchen next morning and held her hand up to cover her nose.

"What's that smell?" She asked.  
"Coffee," he answered.  
"It's horrible," she said.  
"You love coffee," he said. "Is it me? Do I smell?"

Her eyes widened. She turned around on the spot and bolted for the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and started throwing up. He walked out there and looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm better now," she flushed the toilet. "Everything just turned inside me."  
"I'm gonna run out," he said.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Where do you think?" He asked.

She had no idea but he was out of the house a minute later. She got up, brushed her teeth and took a shower. She had just gotten dressed when he came back home. He walked straight up to her and handed her a pregnancy test.

"You can't be serious," she said.  
"You puked up your guts because of coffee," he said.  
"Maybe I'm sick," she said.  
"If that's the case, we'll both be laughing soon enough," he said. "Take the test. After what Roman did to you, you need to know."

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He waited outside for her. She opened the door. The scared look on her face made him instantly pull her into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay," he said.  
"I'm scared," she said.  
"I'm here for you," he said.

He kept holding on to her until it was time to check.

"I can't," she said.  
"I'll do it," he said.

He walked out in the bathroom and looked at the test. He turned around with a sad look on his face.

"You're pregnant," he said.  
"No!" She yelled.

She sat down in the middle of the hallway and started crying. He rushed out to her and pulled her into his arms again.

"How could he do this to me?" She asked.

He pulled out his phone and she looked at him shocked.

"Don't call him," she said.  
"I'm not," he said. "I'm looking for the nearest Planned Parenthood."

It didn't take him long to pull up the information.

"It's an hour away. Here, you gotta call them," he said.

He handed her his phone. He moved behind her, sat up against her back and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He kept holding her like that while she made the much needed call.

"I can come in this afternoon at 3," she said.  
"I'll drive you," he said.  
"It's just a check up to make sure. A test can lie but I doubt it. I puked because of coffee," she said.  
"You love coffee," he said.  
"I hate him," she said. "I hate Roman."  
"I know you do," he rocked her gently. "Do you wanna tell him?"  
"I don't know. He doesn't deserve to know but a part of me wants to. Is that weird?" She asked.  
"Not at all," he answered. "Whatever you choose, I'm here for you. You're not going through this alone. I won't tell a soul."

* * *

Many hours later they were both looking at the worker from Planned Parenthood. The woman was a friendly woman in her 40's. She had introduced herself as Dasha and then scanned Anissa while Seth sat next to her and held her hand.

"You're pregnant," Dasha said. "Do you know what you wanna do?"  
"Abortion," Anissa said.  
"You sound very sure of that," Dasha said.  
"I am. I never wanted kids," Anissa said.  
"Okay, we have two options. Since it's so early, you can get the pills and do it at home. Or we can make an appointment to remove it here," Dasha said.

Anissa looked at Seth. He squeezed her hand to tell her that he was with her no matter what she chose.

"I have this fear that if I take the pills at home that they won't work and I won't know it until it's too late," Anissa said.  
"We'll remove it here then," Dasha smiled. "Let me just check the computer."

Dasha moved over to the computer. Seth kept holding Anissa's hand. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you no matter what," he whispered.  
"Can you come in tomorrow morning at 10?" Dasha asked.  
"Wow, so soon?" Anissa gave the first smile Seth had seen all day. "Yes, I'll be here."  
"We'll be here," Seth said.


	5. Take a chance on me

Seth moved close to Anissa and pulled the blanket over both of them. She was in his bed for the first time ever. He had offered it to her since they both could be there. After having the abortion done that morning, this was all he could think of. To be there for her and take care of her.

He had done everything. He had called Vince the evening before to make sure she got time off for her body to relax after the procedure. He had even asked for time off himself to take care of her which had surprised her. Vince had told Seth to stay home for the house shows but to be there Monday for Raw. They were too close to the Royal Rumble to give him the televised show off.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Don't mention it," he said.

He looked at her hair. She hadn't put anything in to style the hawk this morning. She still looked good with the short hairstyle no matter what. She crawled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. It was only noon but he would lie in bed all day with her if that's what she wanted. Anything she needed, he would provide.

"I can't believe everything you've done for me," she said.  
"Believe it," he ran his fingers through her hair. "You deserve the world."  
"Why are you so good to me?" She asked.

He sighed. This was not good timing but he had to come clean. If she kicked him out of the bed afterwards, he would leave. But he couldn't hold it within any longer.

"Roman isn't the only one who's been lying to you," he said. "God, I don't hope you're gonna hate me for this."  
"What have you lied about?" She asked.  
"I was honest about both of us crushing on you back in the days," he said.  
"Yes?" She questioned.  
"But I wasn't honest about moving on. I knew I could never tell you since you chose him. I didn't want my heart broken, and I sure as hell didn't want to mess with your relationship. But for all this time my feelings have only grown stronger. When I say I love you, I fucking well mean it. I've loved you since the day we met, and I have no idea how to stop," he said.

She kept looking at him while taking in that confession.

"Say something," he pleaded.

She didn't say anything. Instead she gently pressed her lips to his. For a few seconds that was all that happened. Lips against lips. He ran his fingers through her hair again, and that somehow set her off. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. He kept running his fingers through her hair and enjoyed the kiss until she broke it.

"Stay," he whispered. "Don't move out. Please, stay. Take a chance on me. Be with me. Be mine."  
"You're rambling," she said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her smile. He felt warm inside. Her moss green eyes came alive when she smiled like that.

"You know I've always had a thing for you," she said. "But these last weeks here changed everything."  
"For the better, I hope," he said.  
"Oh yeah," she chuckled. "I realized yesterday that I've fallen in love with you. Any other man would have said it wasn't his problem, but you made it your problem. You took care of everything when I broke down. In that moment I knew I couldn't fight my feelings anymore, as fucked up as that moment might have been."

He stroked her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips. He couldn't help but smile widely.

"Obviously you're gonna have to wait a bit with certain things," she said.  
"I can wait," he smirked. "I already got you in my bed. I'll wait like a good boy."  
"You're such a dork," she laughed.  
"You love me for it," he laughed too.

He pressed his lips to hers again. He didn't care if all he could do was kiss her for an entire year. He finally had her. In the end he knew he didn't have to wait that long. Dasha had said to wait two weeks. Two weeks would fly by in no time. It would be just in time for the Royal Rumble. And if Anissa wanted him to wait longer than that, he damn well would. Anything she wanted.


	6. My dork

"Royal Rumble," Seth smirked.

He and Anissa held each other's hands and looked up at the arena. The weeks had flown by fast, and now the Sunday had arrived. Fans were already waiting in line outside despite it being early morning.

"You're gonna kick ass tonight," she said.  
"I always do," he said.

He gave her hand a squeeze and they walked inside the arena together. This was the first time she would see Roman since she worked on SmackDown. Seth tried his hardest to stay close to her whenever he could. He was happy to see that she made sure to stay around coworkers as well.

"Open the doors," Vince said.

The doors opened and fans started piling in. Seth went off to catering to get something to eat before the show. Anissa would be safe in gorilla with that many people around her.

"Can I run to the bathroom quickly?" Anissa looked at Vince.  
"Of course," Vince chuckled. "I might be a bastard but I'm not heartless. We'll manage without you for five minutes."

She ran through the hallways to the nearest bathroom. She peed as fast as she could. She opened the door and took a step back at the sight of Roman standing there. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Let me go," she said.  
"I'm not gonna keep you here against your will. I just want to talk," he said.  
"I have to work," she said.  
"Two minutes. You owe me that much," he said.  
"I don't owe you shit!" She hissed.

He ran a hand down his beard. He knew how stubborn she could be.

"You and Seth?" He asked.

She crossed her arms without answering.

"I saw you walk in earlier hand in hand so quit the whole just friends line," he said.  
"I moved on," she said.  
"He couldn't wait to get in your pants," he said.  
"Not that it's any of your business but he actually hasn't," she said. "Not yet, at least."

He started laughing like a hyena. Clearly he didn't believe her. She didn't care what he believed or not. He no longer had any right to know what was going on in her life.

"I need to get back to work," she said.

She moved over to the door but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Come on, we all saw his dick online. What can he give you compared to me?" He asked.  
"A happy life without any lies," she said.  
"He'll say the exact same things I said to get you into bed. One day you'll wake up and realize he's just a watered down version of me. He's gonna want kids too, and you're gonna wish you had stayed with me," he said.

She felt angry again. She could throw it in Roman's face that Seth had a vasectomy done but she wasn't gonna betray Seth's trust like that. That was Seth's story to tell. But there was something else she could tell Roman that hopefully would make him finally realize that there never was any chance of her coming back to him.

"Your plan worked," she said.  
"What plan?" He asked.  
"The last night we were together where you took off the condom," she answered.

He took a step back and looked surprised. His eyes dropped to her stomach. He raised them again and started smiling.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.  
"I was," she answered.  
"What do you mean was?" He asked.  
"I had an abortion two weeks ago," she said.  
"No!" He looked horrified. "No! No! No!"

She turned around and opened the door.

"You killed my baby!" He growled.  
"No, I got rid of the parasite you put inside me without my consent," she said. "I need to get back to work. Don't ever talk to me again unless it's work related. I'm over you. Move on too."

She ran back to gorilla, stuck up her thumb to Vince and sat back down on her spot. She didn't leave her spot again until the show was over and Seth was by her side. He could feel something was off about her but he waited until they were back in their hotel room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Roman!" She spat. "He fucking trapped me in a bathroom."  
"He what? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" He asked.  
"No, he..." She sighed.

She sat down on the bed and looked up at him. He sat down too and wrapped his arms around her.

"He said one day you would want kids too," she said.  
"We both know that's a lie," he said.  
"I didn't tell him about your vasectomy. I know you haven't told anyone but me," she said.  
"You got my permission to throw it in his face if he ever says something like that again," he said.

He chuckled and kissed her temple.

"What else?" He asked.  
"He had some words about your dick," she said.  
"I knew he wanted it!" He joked.  
"You're always such a dork," she laughed.

With his arms still around her, he moved them both down to lie.

"It's funny somehow," she said. "He tried trapping me with a child, and then tried trapping me in a bathroom. That's all he does. Trapping people. He can't keep them around by being himself."  
"I won't do that," he said.  
"I know," she said. "With you I feel free."

She rolled on top of him and grinded her crotch against his. His dick instantly woke up. She moved his t-shirt up and kissed his chest.

"Let's not," he said.  
"Huh?" She asked.

She raised her head with a confused look.

"I want you. You know I do," he smirked. "But you're angry right now."  
"Angry sex can be very hot," she said.  
"I know that," he chuckled. "But I don't want our first time to come out of anger because of him. Also, I'd really like for us to be home the first time. Call me a dork if you must but that's how I feel."  
"A romantic dork," she pecked his lips. "And my dork."

She rolled down next to him and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you," she said.  
"I love you too, babe," he said.  
"And you're right," she said. "We should wait until we're home and I'm not angry. So Tuesday morning you better be ready, mister."  
"Oh, I'll be ready," he laughed and rolled her over on her back. "I'm gonna give it to you all day long until you can no longer move."


End file.
